LOLZ
by 3liana
Summary: Rosalie, Alice, Bella and Nessie are secret stars. They are just regular teenagers during the day, but at night, they are some of the biggest stars ever. Their names on CDs and Posters are Lexi, Olivia, Liz and Zaira. LOLZ full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Rosalie, Alice, Bella and Nessie are secret stars. They are just regular teenagers during the day, but at night, they are some of the biggest stars ever. Their names on CDs and Posters are Lexi, Olivia, Liz and Zaira. (LOLZ) of course theirs the stress of school along with trying to keep your fans entertained

Bella/Liz POV

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Shut up..." I told the clock sleepily. I spent all night performing, doing a few encores and did not realize until afterwards that I had school the next day.

See, my name is Bella, and I have two friends that feel like sisters, Rosalie and Alice, and an actual sister, Renesmee. A few years back, we decided to put recordings of us singing on YouTube with wigs and lots of makeup (so you cannot tell us) because there was nothing else to do. After a few months, our manager, Melissa Robertson, called us, asking us if we wanted to sing professionally. I told her we would think about it. Therefore, Alice, Rose, Ness and I met up. We were talking when we said we wanted a normal life, too, so we created fake names and stories. We though it was funny when we put the first letters of our fake names together it spelt LOLZ so that eventually became out band name. That is about it. Right now, we were at the top of the charts with our single, According to You. So right now, I was suffering the pain of being a secret celebrity.

"Get up, Bella! Get up!" yelled Renesmee while jumping up on my bed.

"Their doing a report about us on TV!" that woke me up. Whenever a report about us was on, it was never good. Nessie grabbed my remote and put the TV on channel 7.

"Now we all know LOLZ as one of the biggest bands in the country, but it seems they've been having problems. It is rumored that their breaking up. We did an interview with their manager, Melissa Robertson, and she claims that they are not breaking up. And, quote 'They might do songs alone time and time again, but they aren't breaking up' you can watch the full interview online. Now to Zach with the weather..." Nessie had her hand over her mouth with disbelief. "How could they think we were breaking up?"

"Ness come on we have to get ready for school." I told her.

"Fine fine fine" she said getting out of my room.

After she walked out the doorway, I closed my door and got dressed into a simple blue top and a pair of jeans. I walked out of my room, grabbed my backpack and yelled out "Nessie we are going to be late if you don't come down this second!"

"Sorry sorry sorry I started writing a new song and lost track of time," she blabbed. I rolled my eyes and started walking out of the house. Nessie was always writing song after song, never really took a break. "Why don't you take a break from writing and focus on school?" I said, taking the notebook away from her.

"But I'm almost done!" she said, trying to grab it back.

"Sigh. Your working on some songs for when we do solos, aren't you?"

"Yeah." she said quietly, probably because she thought I would be mad.

"Ness I'm not mad at you. I'm actually glad that your doing things on your own, but chill off the songs for now, Kay?" she nodded. We pulled into the parking lot, parking right next to Alice and Rose.

"Wasn't .so fun last night?" asked Alice enthusiastically. That was one if the things you can count on from Alice, even on bad days.

I yawned "Yeah except for practically ZERO sleep."

"Ooh hush up." she replied. We walked into the school building, saying bye to Nessie because she was a year younger, we had no classes together.

"So are we really going to do solos and stuff?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, but we'll still do songs together." I said matter-of-factly.

"But we'll eventually grow apart! It always happens!" stated Alice.

"Alice you watch too much TV. That will NEVER happen to us. Even if we did, we could always do duets." They nodded their heads in agreement.

"Ooh and remember we have to perform our first solos on Friday." I finished before the teacher started class.

****AFTER SCHOOL*****

"Ooh and remember we have practice around 4" I reminded them.

A/N ok kind of short but I want my readers to get to know my charters. The next one might be like this or a little longer, I do not know yet. I might update every other week, you know put one chapter for this story, another for my other one.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

It was exactly four when everyone came in.

"How do you always get here before us, Bella?" asked Alice. I laughed.

"I always get here early, I like extra practice. So what songs are we going to do for the concert on Saturday?" I asked. They looked at each other nervously.

"We were kind of hoping," started Rosalie "We could start the show with all of us singing, then everyone does a solo or duet and then end with a group number." She looked down at her feet.

"That sounds great, but 2 things: that doesn't awnser my question and most of the duets involve guys, too. Who's going to do the guy parts?" I asked. Nessie clear her throat.

"I made some- well a lot- of calls and I convinced Running with Vampires to perform with us." she said the last part fast.

"Wait, Running With Vampires? Their, like, the best band ever! How did you get them?" I asked. Do not be fooled by the name Running With Vampires, they actually sing love songs. I am not sure how they got the name, but it makes you think completely different about them.

"I know a guy," she said with a smirk.

"Ok so, what songs will we sing?"

"I think, since no one knows that Running With Vampires is going to be there, we open with Dancing Around The Truth," suggested Alice.

"OMG! You are a genius! But that includes a dance number. Do you think they will be up to it? And when will we practice with them?"

"Their coming to our rehearsal tomorrow"

"Wow Renesmee. You planned everything didn't you?"

"Everything except the outfits, which is of course Alice's job," we all laughed.

"Ok so who wants to do their solo first?" Everyone was quiet.

"I nominate Alice," said Rosalie. Alice hit her arm.

"I vote Rose," Alice said then stuck her tongue out to Rosalie.

"I say we tweet asking our fans," thoughtfully said Renesmee.

"Ok, I'll tweet, but we wont check the replies until AFTER practice" Everyone nodded their head in agreement. I sent out a tweet:

Ello LOLzing :) We were wondering...who do you think should do a solo?

"Now, what two solos do you want to sing?"

"I wanna sing Bubbly and Battlefield," said Rose with a smile.

"Ok, Alice, Renesmee?" I asked

"I'm Only Me When I'm With You and Bam," said Nessie

"Damaged and A Year Without Rain," Alice said with a smile. "What about you Bella?"

"The first song I wrote, Until Your Mine and one of my favorites Breakaway." I told her with a 'Duh' face. They laughed.

"Ok, let's got in alphabetical order. Alice, you are first. Start with Battlefield."

*insert lyrics to battlefield, year w/o rain aka all songs above*

"That was great. Now let's check." I opened my phone and went on the browser. It read:

Sorry for the inconvenience. Twitter will be down for-at the least- 24 hours.

"Looks like were going to find out tomorrow," I said, showing them the screen.

"Well, then were going to have to wait. Come on Alice, Ness. Do you need?

a ride, Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"No, I have my car," I joked. I had a feeling Rose did not even want me in her car. I did not even think she wanted to be in LOLZ. She was probably using use for her big break.

"Oh Rose, can you wait up for like 5 minutes? I want to talk to Bella

about something." Said Alice

"You have 5 minutes," said Rose in her meanest yet nice voice, then Rose and Ness left.

"Okay, um Bella, I was wondering if you would directthemusicvideoforDamaged," she said the last part fast.

"Sure, of course. Text me the details and get back to Rose before she leaves you behind," we laughed, and then she left.

As I packed up to leave, I started getting an idea for a song. I quickly wrote it down on my arm. I decided to go to the recording studio before heading home.

A/N: Finally Updated :D and guess what? I'm going to give you a BONAS chapter :D I'm going to post it over the weekend(I hope) , so keep your eyes peeled :)


End file.
